Freddie Hamilton
| birth_place = Toronto, Ontario | team = Calgary Flames | league = NHL | prospect_team = | prospect_league = AHL | former_teams = San Jose Sharks Colorado Avalanche | draft = 129th overall | draft_year = 2010 | draft_team = San Jose Sharks | career_start = 2012 }} Frederick Hamilton (born January 1, 1992) is a Canadian professional ice hockey forward currently playing for the Calgary Flames of the National Hockey League (NHL). His younger brother Dougie Hamilton also plays in the National Hockey League (NHL) for the Flames. Playing career Freddie was born and raised in Toronto, Ontario to Doug Hamilton and Lynn Hamilton (née Polson), both members of Team Canada for the 1984 Summer Olympics (rowing and basketball, respectively). As a young talented hockey player for the Toronto Marlboros, At the time he attended Crestwood Preparatory College. He and his brother Dougie Hamilton played with the Marlboros until the 2008 Ontario Hockey League (OHL) draft where Freddie went 14th overall to the Niagara IceDogs. Freddie was the first ever draft pick in the Niagara IceDogs history. This forced the Hamilton family to move to St. Catharines, Ontario. Once settled in, Freddie started attending Governor Simcoe Secondary School where he kept a 99% average leading to him winning the Ivan Tennant Memorial Award. Freddie graduated from Governor Simcoe in 2010. Hamilton now attends Brock University part-time. After two seasons with the IceDogs, Hamilton was selected by the San Jose Sharks in the fifth round (129th overall) of the 2010 NHL Entry Draft. He played his first NHL game with the Sharks on October 21, 2013 against the Detroit Red Wings playing on a line with captain Joe Thornton and fellow rookie Tomas Hertl. In the 2014–15 season, Hamilton began his third season with the Worcester Sharks. After featuring in a solitary game with San Jose he was reassigned to Worcester and in 49 games produced 9 goals and 30 points before on March 2, 2015, he was traded by the Sharks to the Colorado Avalanche in exchange for Karl Stollery. On March 19, 2015, Hamilton scored his first NHL goal in the Colorado Avalanche 5-2 victory over the Arizona Coyotes. Before the start of the 2015–16 NHL season on October 4, 2015, he was traded by the Colorado Avalanche for a conditional seventh round pick to the Calgary Flames, the same team which his brother Dougie was newly traded to. International play }} Hamilton made his international debut after he was selected for Team Canada at the 2010 IIHF World U18 Championships At the conclusion of the Tournament, having contributed with 6 points in 6 games he was named a Top Player of the Canadian Team at the Championships despite a 7th place finish. Freddie and Dougie were both named to Team Canada at the 2012 WJC's. They are the first siblings to play together for Canada at the World Junior Championships since Mike and Randy Moller in 1982. Hamilton participated at the Championships held in Canada and won the bronze medal. During the tournament he turned 20 years old. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards and honours References External links * * Category:Born in 1992 Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Lake Erie Monsters players Category:Niagara IceDogs alumni Category:San Jose Sharks draft picks Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Stockton Heat players Category:Worcester Sharks players